Supernatural
by KendalHires
Summary: Clarity has been dead for 2 years and she's finally something she's meant to be; a Daeva. Half angel and half demon a false god casted from heaven and she's the last of her kind. Sam and Dean her childhood friends and they are caught off guard when she appeares before them.


SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 1: Reunion

I'm an outcast of Heaven always have been and always will be. A Daeva is someone who is half angel and half demon. We're wrong gods and all we promote is chaos and destruction though me I don't want to cause chaos. Though sometimes I give in to it just to keep the people around me that I care about safe. Name's Clarity you can just call me Clare for short or monster either way is fine. Daeva's are powerful creatures sometimes I believe we're more powerful than archangels though that's just me really.

I appeared in front of the Winchester's house in Lawrence, Kansas and Gabe, the archangel, appeared next to me saying,

"You worried about the Winchester's"?

"The fact that Azazel has gotten to them again, yes I am actually. John most of all, he'll try and find that demon as fast as he can". I answered.

"God made you a Daeva for one reason, Clare-".

"Yeah, I have to protect humanity but why does it have to be me"?

"You were close to the Winchester's and you were human once yourself. It's why you don't cause chaos, which is very rare for your kind. I know you Clarity and you come here when you're worried about Dean and Sam".

"That's when I was alive and human if I recall. If they both see me now, they'll freak".

"I'm waiting to have permission for you to be close to them again, keep them safe. You can leave protecting humanity to us, Angels".

"How do I know that I can trust you"? I asked Gabe.

"You can't but it's been two years since your death, Sam and Dean would love to see you I'm sure". He answered.

"I have to find Lilith and stop her before she releases Lucifer, that's more important than seeing two people who think I'm dead".

"What do you think we've been doing this whole time"? He asked. I rolled my eyes and I gasped as I saw a visin of Dean making a deal with a crossroads demon.

"What's wrong, what did you see"? Gabe asked.

"Dean, he made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring Sam back to life". I answered.

"How long does he have"?

"A year. Maybe just maybe I'll be able to find Lilith with their help".

"You plan on using them to find Lilith, you're more cunning than I ever thought you were".

I smiled and I said "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me".

As I walked towards the Impala, Dean's car, I appeared in front of it and when Sam looked up he said in a whisper

"Adrianna, you're alive". I turned around and smiled at him then said,

"I'm kind of alive I mean not really it's a long story, it's Bobby answer it". He looked at me confused and I smirked and said,

"Your phone it's ringing". It rang and it was Bobby so I then appeared in the bedroom saying

"Don't take your pants off just yet, Dean we have to go".

The girls screamed and when Dean looked up he said, "Adrianna".

"We have a case, Dean just outside of Lincoln, Nebraska and we're meeting Bobby there". I walked out and as we walked to the car Dean said,

"You died Adrianna, the doctors said so".

I stopped and turned around saying, "I'm surprised Bobby didn't tell you about me being the Devil's Daughter oh and being half demon when I was human".

"Wait, what are you talking about"? He said as he stopped me from walking away.

I sighed and said "I'll explain on the way I mean if that's okay with you"?

He nodded his head and said "So where have you been"?

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you and honestly, knowing that you had a year live I had to see you".

"Oh so now you care, where were you when Sam died"?!

"Look don't put this on me, your stupid ass was the one who made the damn deal anyway"! We starred at each other and I said,

"Let's argue about this later, the Seven Deadly Sins are on the loose. Sloth just made his move".

As we drove it was completely silent and I said,

"At least say something anything would be nice, the silence is killing me".

"What do you want us to say, Clarity? That we're glad you're back trust me I would love to say that but you're not even human. You're this super advanced Angel/Demon who can take out demons with just a look or a touch". Sam said.

"I know I lied and kept secrets but I was scared of what you two would think of me. I was scared that you wouldn't look at me the same, Dean".

"You honestly think that I… that we wouldn't accept you for who you were or are"?

I leaned my head back and laughed saying, "Of course you wouldn't Dean, that's who you are. Kills first ask questions later"! I made his foot slam on breaks and opened the door saying,

"I'll meet you both there, here's the address". I handed Sam a piece of paper and vanished before Dean could say anything.

"Dean, what do you think we-". Sam started to say but Dean said,

"Shut up, Sammy".

NOTES: THIS IS JUST A ROUGH DRAFT. IT'S ALSO A TASTE TO SEE IF YOU ALL WANT MORE JUST EMAIL ME.

kendalmoraes


End file.
